


【杰佣R】腰间玫瑰

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M, 杰佣 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】腰间玫瑰

铅灰色的天空阴沉沉的，冷厉的秋风瑟瑟吹动。街上尘土飞扬，每个人的脸上都能看见不安。  
招摇的占领军扛着枪一队队沿着街道走过，民众缩在阴暗肮脏的角落，脸上交杂着仰慕与仇恨。  
衣着艳丽的少年少女浓妆艳抹，被高大强壮的士兵搂在怀里，一边用语言调戏着，一边前进。

与其说战争打磨掉了国家的锐气，不如直言这个民族的尊严已经被踩在脚下。  
为数不多的反抗者被镇压，他们或失去了社会地位，或失去了金钱。  
执笔为战的人们被暗中警告，于是只能写出一些无病呻吟的文字，胡乱地迎合时代。  
“只有迎接外国人的酒店才有资格金碧辉煌，只有外国人的吃食才有必要精致美好。”荒谬的话语，实际成为当时的准则。  
年轻貌美的少女穿着西式的女仆裙，学着占领军的语言，用肉体和精神全心全意的服务。年轻俊朗的少年也同样诚恳，同样被如此使用。  
甚至占领军的穿着打扮也风靡一时。整个国家被病态的颓丧所包围着，似乎没有尽头。

酒吧里回旋着音乐的鼓噪，灯光胡乱一气地打在舞台上，造出眩晕的感觉。劣质酒的气味混杂着汗臭，人们的身体紧挨着彼此，少女丢弃了矜持，男人们展现出粗鲁。  
奈布·萨贝达就是在这样的情况下看见那个少年的。  
少年黑色的中长发微微打卷，被一根细绳随意的束在脑后，深刻的面孔如同古希腊雕塑家手里最珍爱的作品一样俊朗。发丝散开几绺，在脸颊旁边翘起，让他有了几分少年的俏皮。他的眼珠是铂金色的，那柔和的颜色如同温柔的水波，一举一动与周围的人格格不入。  
奈布用手指弹弹自己的军帽，挑眉走过去，揽住那个少年。  
“嘿，喝一杯吗？”奈布的笑容略带些嚣张，他不怀疑少年会拒绝他的邀请，动作也有几分放肆。  
少年回头看他，眼神中既没有慌乱也没有羞耻，只是单纯的困惑。  
“Are you talking to me?”  
奈布舔舔唇，吹了个口哨，“Oh，yes.”  
奈布的手掌富有暗示性的搭在少年的腰间，继续用英语问道，“你不是这里的人？”  
“我父亲是，母亲是外国人。”少年的英语流利，对答没有任何问题。  
“好的，那你愿意吗？喝一杯？”奈布的指尖夹着纸币，他反复地用纸币的边缘来撩少年的头发。  
“如果您想要的话。”少年看着他笑了。  
那双眼睛中透露出的不是无所谓，而是即使不甘愿也无法拒绝的顺从。

窄小的酒店，床单看上去还算干净，奈布干脆利落地把自己的制服脱下。然后他转头去看少年，看着少年把衬衫脱下，露出腰间纹上的玫瑰图案。  
浓烈的黑色与艳丽的红色交织印在劲瘦的腰间，黑色的藤蔓顺着肌肉的纹理向上攀爬，仿佛汲取着少年的精气生长。  
少年拉开拉链，脱掉所有的衣服。那朵花随着他的动作伸展舒张，如同在风中真正摇曳的花朵。  
白皙的皮肤在灯光下显得莹润，情色感攀附着少年卷曲的中长发上涌，散开的头发有些落在肩头，显出雌雄莫辨的美感。  
那种感觉太过强烈，如同剥夺所有的空气，冻结所有行动的可能，奈布的脚挪动不了一步。他甚至觉得有点轻微的窒息，就这么看着少年向他走来，看着少年把手指搭在他的脸颊上，然后落下一吻。  
嘴唇的亲吻带着浅薄的挑逗，但舌头炙热的温度仿佛施了魔法，把奈布的嘴唇挑逗的热起来，唇瓣被来回舔的泛红。  
快意顺着身体的接触肆意传递，奈布伸手抓住少年的臂膀，他的动作有些粗暴，但少年不以为意。或许他早已经习惯了这样的粗暴？奈布暗自揣测着，压下心里的不爽，用手抚摸着少年的裸背。  
少年的动作更为老练，手掌贴合着奈布的皮肤，顺着肌肉的线条温柔的抚摸。比起那种微弱的快感，温热的手掌带来的奇怪的安定感似乎更让人为之着迷。

“你常被人邀请？”奈布还是没有忍耐住自己心里的疑问，他拉着少年的手到床边坐下，粗暴的从制服里找到润滑用的油膏。  
“交过几个男朋友。”少年微微笑道，手指擦着自己的唇角过去，摸上奈布的脸颊。  
只有离得近了，奈布才能看见少年耳朵上曾经打出的耳洞，莫名有点性感。  
“是个坏孩子？”奈布问少年，他已经抓住了少年的肉棒，正握在手里上下撸动着。龟头在他的手掌里来回磨蹭，流出的水蹭了奈布一手掌。  
“没您想的那么好。”少年回道，手同样握住奈布的肉棒撸动。  
“好孩子会有这个吗？”少年问他，用手指着自己腰间的纹身，那朵玫瑰被汗水打湿，更多了几分色情的暗示。  
“好孩子不会跟我来这里。”奈布说着，用指甲在马眼轻划，刺激得少年发出了一声轻喘。  
“不过你与他们都不同。”奈布看着少年，手上的动作不停。

国家的颓废，让这些少年们都对未来毫无期待，他们或是过早的出卖了自己的肉体，或是挥霍着家产大谈空话。说一些没有人能够被拯救的傻话，却又在强权面前低头，承认他们才是唯一的“神”。嘴里唾骂占领军，遇上时却比任何人都要狗腿。  
这是被战争毁掉的一代，他们中优秀的一部分已经被战争灭杀，剩下一半承受着国家的愚蠢而闭紧嘴巴。只剩下傻子还在高谈阔论，颓废者用他们的懒惰享受人生。  
而眼前的少年明显不属于这其中的任何类型，所以奈布才会对他生出几分好奇。

“是吗？”少年却没有正面回答奈布的问题，只是笑笑。  
奈布把他摁在床上，转瞬间体位又发生了变化，少年用巧劲把训练有素的奈布反压在床上。  
“哦？你是这个位置的？”奈布饶有兴趣地看着少年，没有生气，也没有表示顺从。  
“会让您舒服的。”少年很镇定的说，把奈布手里的油膏抢过来，用指尖蘸取一些，顺着褶皱微微涂抹。  
少年在为他做着扩张，奈布这时候有时间仔细打量少年了。  
比起这个国家的人，少年更像是Y国人，不仅长相没有被这个国家同化，连那眼神也不是这个国家青年的眼神。  
奈布在心里品评着，身体却越来越放松配合着少年的动作。

“您是为什么参军？”少年一边插进三指缓缓抽送一边询问道。  
奈布忍耐着下身的酸胀，故意用漫不经心的态度回答，“因为他们需要，所以我就去了。”  
“但是您们赢了。”少年铂金色的眼珠微微转动，手指的动作也猛然激烈起来。  
“而你们输了。”奈布咧嘴笑了一下，说不清是嘲笑还是什么其他的。  
少年没有回话，只是手指的动作微微加重，按压着敏感的肠壁，不停的揉着最敏感的腺体。

陌生而无法掌握的快感顺着手指一点一点注入奈布体内，他完全没办法拒绝。  
这无论在生理上还是心理上都是一种新奇的体验。奈布从未尝试过被人压制，但此刻他意外的觉得也不算太难以接受。  
少年抚摸着他的胸膛，右手抓着乳头拉扯，肉棒被左手扶着慢慢插进后穴。  
奈布一直在看少年腰间的那朵玫瑰，看着它随少年的动作而摆动着，如同有了生命力一般。  
肉棒的顶撞一开始并不激烈，奈布还有余力去想一想其他的事情，但很快肉棒的主人似乎发现了他的不专心，动作变得又快又狠，不留一丝情面。  
快感也随着一次一次冲撞而积累起来，手指抚摸着自己的身体，让前段发泄一次，然后继续承受少年的操弄。

少年吻上来的时候嘴里还有着劣质酒的气味，奈布皱皱眉，却还是接受了少年的亲吻。他看着少年的身体，忍不住用手指一次又一次的爱抚，想让白皙的皮肤留下他的印记。  
少年最后操弄的速度堪称是恐怖，奈布只顾着盯着那朵玫瑰，猝不及防就被干到高潮。  
少年还知道帮他撸动几下肉棒，前后夹击的快感很轻易的就取到了奈布的极限。  
少年趴在奈布身上，给他最后一个吻。那灵巧的舌头却只是轻轻扫过他的嘴唇，然后就抽离开了。  
奈布冲着少年露出一个微笑，那个笑容在不知不觉间已经发生了潜在的变化，不再只是轻蔑，还掺杂了一些别的东西。  
少年自然也感受得到，微微一笑，把随手扔在床尾的衬衫拿来披上，从衬衫前面的口袋里拿出了一盒烟，又从另一个口袋中拿出打火机。  
少年给自己点燃香烟，烟把他的脸遮挡住，让奈布看不清他的脸。

“你叫什么名字？”奈布突然有一点欲望，他想知道那个少年的名字。  
少年吐出一口烟，铂金色眼眸有些慵懒地看着奈布，他故意等了几秒然后才说。  
“我叫杰克，一个很普通的名字。”

“希望能下次再见面。”奈布说，他也下床捡起了自己的制服。  
“或许不会了，我过几天就要离开这个国家了。”杰克说着，已经收拾起来自己的制服，  
“有缘再见。”奈布却躺在床上，似乎是完全不想动弹，也似乎是在回味这不同以往的性事。

END


End file.
